


Trying Your Luck

by RitalinDisturbance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitalinDisturbance/pseuds/RitalinDisturbance
Summary: New York City is not an easy place to live in, especially for two twenty year old boys who barely have enough money to pay the bills. All Gerard wants is something to distract him from his routine loneliness, to distract him from the fact that even if he wants to, he can't go to college.He needed to escape.They both did.





	Trying Your Luck

Gerard was sitting on the couch, going through the bills. They barely had any money anymore.

All they had is what Frank made from working at the guitar shop fixing amplifiers, and what Gerard made in his friend's computer shop.

Ray had offered him the job when he first moved to New York, and didn't have Frank as a roommate yet. Ray taught him the basic stuff, and he worked as a sort of non-professional PC technician ever since. He didn't like that.

He wanted, really badly, to just go to college and study something like engineering, or animation, or even art.

They didn't have the money for that.

He wondered weather Frank wanted to go to school too, he never talked to him about it.

Gerard's dream, ever since he was young, was to move to New York City and spend the rest of his life there. And he loved the city- he really did, but he couldn't work at Ray's shop forever. He wanted a proper education, a proper job, but renting an apartment in New York was really expensive, and it was really starting to get him down.

He was already twenty years old. Maybe he moved out of the house too early, maybe if he had worked for a year or two after graduating high school instead of moving to New York City he would have had enough money to go to school.

He sighed deeply and pushed the papers away. He had just about enough for now, he'll do the bills another day.

Things have been easier, of course, since Frank moved in- they could split the rent and all, but money was still a problem.

They lived in a small apartment on the east side of Central Park- they had two small bedrooms and a less than average sized living room.

They had been roommates for almost a year, ever since Gerard was looking for someone to split the rent with and when Frank came to look at the place, he decided that he wouldn't find a better contestant (even though he did enjoy a one night stand with this really hot girl who he thought would make a great rommate).

They had a lot in common, and over time they became really good friends- from the cigarettes they liked to share on the roof on cold winter afternoons, to the CD collection they had together, and the simplicity of life they couldn't get away from.

Gerard shivered slightly, it was already mid October and he didn't like having the windows closed. He rubbed his bare arms, deciding to put a sweater on. As he walked back into the living room, he heard a key in the door, and Frank came in, his hair was damp and he was carrying a Marshall amplifier.

He looked at Gerard through his messy hair, and gave him a smile which Gerard returned.

"Guess what I got." He said, putting the amplifier down on the floor and peeling his wet jacket off of him.

"Hmm, let me guess... An abnormally large spirit box?" Frank laughed at that while he kicked his shoes off. "How could you even afford that?" Gerard asked, seriously this time, kneeling next to the amp and brushing his fingers against the details.

"Boss gave it to me as an early birthday gift." Frank said, he was going to be twenty on Halloween. His own amplifier got busted a couple of months ago, and he played the guitar unplugged ever since.

Frank quickly made his way to his room, grabbing his guitar and a cable, and Gerard thought that his excitement might have just been the cutest thing he's ever seen.

Frank plugged it all in, and gave it a try with Motorcycle Emptiness.

"Sounds pretty awesome." Gerard said, turning on the overdrive and a slight reverb. "Try that again?" He looked up at Frank, who played the intro again.

"Woah that's even better!" Frank exclaimed, before putting his guitar down.

"Wanna go for a smoke?" He asked Gerard, who was already putting his scarf on.

"I could use a smoke." He said, and they climbed on the roof through the window as they always did, and were soon sitting on the rooftop, looking at the evening sun.

"Shit." Frank said, holding an unlit cigarette between his lips in a way that made Gerard feel like he might just explode. "Got a light?" He asked, looking at Gerard who pulled his own lighter out of the pocket of his jeans.

"You always forget." He said, as he lit Frank's cigarette. Frank took a long drag, before offering the cigarette to Gerard who gladly accepted it.

"Frank," He said, before inhaling the smoke, "Have you ever thought, like, do you want anything more in life?" Gerard asked, in the most awkward way he could have phrased it.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked as Gerard handed him the cigarette.

"I was thinking, lately... I'm not really happy with what I have. I want to go to college, I want a proper job. Don't you?" He looked at Frank, who tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. It started raining lightly.

"I don't know, Gee. I might want to settle down though."

"In what way?" Gerard asked, noticing that Frank was barefoot, and in a T-shirt, and it was fucking cold.

"I met this girl today. And it got me thinking- I've never had a serious relationship before, you know?" Gerard nodded.

"I don't know, I guess I'm over casual sex. I'm lonely." He explained, and Gerard could understand.

"Aren't you fucking freezing?" He asked, and frank laughed, the corners of his lips curling up and his cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, that's sort of the point. I like that feeling." He said, and Gerard just couldn't get over how fucking adorable Frank looked when he laughed.

"So..." He cleared his throat, "So that girl you met... How'd that happen?"

"I walked into that little record store on Fifth, and we ended up fighting over a Strokes album. I mean, it was three dollars, on any other circumstance I'd have to have it but since I'm a gentleman I let her have it." Frank said, hugging his knees close to his chest.

"Did you get her number?" Gerard asked, holding the cigarette in his mouth, feeling the cold raindrops trickling through his hair.

"Yeah, of course I did." Frank said, as if it was obvious, and Gerard felt a slight twinge in his chest. Frank just made him remember that he was alone, and he never just ran into girls who liked good music and were willing to get involved with him.

Frank was right. In the end, casual sex just isn't enough to keep you happy; it only fills a disgusting primal human need. Gerard looked down at his feet. He didn't really know what to say.

"Dude, what's with you today? Are you high?" Frank asked, and Gerard sighed.

"No, I'm not high. If you have any weed though..." Frank elbowed him in the ribs, and Gerard laughed.

"You okay?" Frank asked, and he flicked the cigarette off the roof.

"I dunno. I just feel kind of surreal lately, like I'm not where I'm supposed to be." He explained, and Frank nodded.

"I get it." He said, and they climbed back in.

***

Over the next few days, Gerard just couldn't stop thinking. He started to notice certain things that Frank does, how elegant his movements are, the way his towel hangs off his waist when he gets out of the shower, how his eyes squint when he laughs...

And really, he could write an entire book about him.

And Frank noticed- Gerard knew he noticed how weird he was acting. He kept asking if he's okay, he made sure to throw compliments at him and hug him, which wasn't making things easier, because Gerard was at least ninety percent sure that he was developing a major crush on Frank.

On Friday night, they were both standing at the kitchen table after getting a couple of things for Halloween, carving pumpkins and drinking beer.

Gerard felt so buzzed, and he knew it probably wasn't a good idea for them to handle knives when they're this drunk, but it was way too fun to stop.

"What the..." He exclaimed as some pumpkin guts were flung on his face, then dropped to his shirt. He looked up to see a very pleased with himself looking Frank with his arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Frank asked, shrugging. He was fucking looking for trouble.

"You're dead, Iero!" Gerard yelled, as he started running after Frank who was trying get out of the front door without any success, and ran back to the kitchen.

Gerard tackled him to the floor, and sat on his chest.

"Can't... breathe..." Frank tried to wiggle out from under him, as Gerard Grabbed a handful of pumpkin guts and started lathering Frank's hair with them.

"No! The horror!" He squealed, and Gerard was so amused, and they probably looked really fucking stupid but he didn't mind. Gerard got off of Frank who was breathing heavily and lay beside him. He may have been just a little too proud of himself.

He pulled his dirty shirt off, and lay shirtless on the floor. It was so comfortable at the moment that he didn't mind the cold, or the pumpkin smell, or anything, really.

"Look what you did to me!" Frank exclaimed and Gerard looked at him, laughing. He looked like a fucking greaser.

"You started it!" He said, wiping his face with his dirty shirt. Frank was looking at him.

"You lost weight." Frank commented. Gerard knew he lost weight- he didn't really eat much the past year.

Moments like this made him not care. He didn't care that they were poor; he didn't care that he couldn't go to college. He was happy, in the simplest way possible.

"Pervert." Gerard said jokingly, hiding his bare chest with his arms.

"For some reason, you really appeal to me when I'm wasted." Frank said, and Gerard could feel his cheeks burning. He didn't know weather Frank was joking or not.

"I... I do..?" He asked, glancing at Frank, who looked completely serious.

"Mhm." He nodded, looking at the ceiling. Gerard didn't really know what to do with that information. He probably should have let it go, or stored it in the part of his brain marked for later, but he was really drunk and his head wasn't working right.

And he decided, then, that he doesn't really care, and that he's just going to do whatever he wants right now.

"Frank?" He asked, and Frank turned his head to face him. "I'm gonna do something and you can either go along with it or forget it ever happened."

And before Frank could question what he meant, Gerard positioned himself on top of him and put their lips together. He grabbed Frank by the waist, and let his other hand brush his cheek. Frank wasn't very responsive at first, but a few seconds in he grabbed Gerard's hair with a soft moan, snaking his hands around his hips.

Gerard thought he might just fucking explode, his heart was beating so fast. Frank's lips were so soft, and he tasted like smoke and alcohol, and it was almost intoxicating. Franks left hand was brushing his chest, making Gerard release a sigh of pleasure and ease into his touch. His fingers were practically electrifying. Gerard softly bit Frank', just letting his teeth graze his bottom lip, which made Frank grab him even harder.

And Gerard couldn't believe this was happening- what the hell was he thinking? They were both wasted, and stupid, but he didn't mind. He hasn't been touched like that in so long, and he had to try really hard to keep all his blood in his head.

He broke away, then, letting his forehead rest against Frank's. Frank was looking at him, and he was so confused, and he looked so beautiful.

"Oh, I'm the pervert?" He asked with a deep breath, making Gerard burst out laughing and roll off of him and back onto the floor. He had this feeling of complete euphoria rushing through his veins, and it may have been the alcohol, or the cold, or Frank.

"Sorry, was that weird?" Gerard asked, not quite regretting anything at all.

"No, no, I liked it." Frank said, and turned to his side, to face Gerard.

"You know, this entire week I was jealous of your cigarettes." Gerard said, and it sounded so stupid, but it was true.

Frank was brushing Gerard's chest with his fingers, and god, he looked fucking ridiculous with the pumpkin in his hair, and his stupid fucking smile made Gerard's stomach turn.

"Think we'll remember this tomorrow?" He asked suddenly, and Gerard shook his head.

"No fucking chance." He said.

"Can we do it some more, then?" Frank asked making Gerard smile like the biggest dork on earth.

"Take your shirt off."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoed it! :)


End file.
